Una Maldición Deseable
by Alfax
Summary: ¿Acaso un sueño puede revelar nuestras más profundas inquietudes? La princesa Zelda ha sido educada como se esperaría de un miembro de la nobleza. Pero pronto deberá dejar atrás sus propias convicciones si realmente desea ser feliz, antes de que no haya marcha atrás. Todo por un muchacho que en su día salvó a su reino y a ella misma...


**Nota de Alfax: Los derechos de los personajes y demás referencias a la saga de **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** son propiedad de Nintendo, sólo los uso con fines lúdicos y nunca recreativos.**

**Y para los que no me conozcan o los que sí, sepan que la temática de mis historias siempre contiene contrastes variados. Así que están avisados, por si algo nos les gusta. A esto, también quiero decirles que prefiero clasificar mis historias en **_**Rated M**_**, pues es la que da mayor libertad para poner (casi) lo que se quiera.**

**Ahora, les deseo que pasen un buen rato leyendo este humilde fanfic. Muchas gracias.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Una maldición deseable** (by Alfax)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_¡Me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble…Te felicito…Pero te lo advierto…Esto no acaba aquí. Yo…te condeno...La maldición de los demonios. Te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe…nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo os condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá para toda la eternidad!_"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasé aquel día analizando ese extraño sueño que había tenido.

En él aparecía un demonio de piel oscura y escamosa, cuyo aspecto se asemejaba al de un hombre, y sus cabellos parecían llamas que brotaban del mismísimo infierno. Pronunció aquellas palabras apenas sosteniéndose en pie, mostrando signos de haber sido vencido en una cruenta batalla. Miraba en la dirección donde mi privilegiada perspectiva en primera persona contemplaba lo que estaba sucediendo, señalándome, como si me hubiera puesto en la piel de aquel que lo derrotó.

Estuve reflexionando seriamente en lo que mencionó en su último aliento, antes de que él se desvaneciera y yo despertara de mi ensoñación. No pude evitar encontrar semejanzas entre ese monstruo y Ganondorf. Así mismo, intuí que las referencias a "_la sangre de la Diosa_" y "_el alma del Héroe_" posiblemente se referirían a mi persona y al joven guerrero que salvó mi reino. Existían historias similares que durante generaciones habían sido transmitidas dentro de mi familia, la dinastía que llevaba gobernando Hyrule desde sus orígenes, siendo por lo tanto fundadores y legítimos soberanos de esta tierra.

Es más, una de ellas hablaba sobre el día en que este reino fuese invadido por las tinieblas, cuando un héroe viniese a salvarnos. Y gracias a la princesa del Crepúsculo, de nombre Midna, averigüe que existía una creencia similar entre los suyos, pero cuya forma difería bastante del que nosotros esperábamos. El destino quiso que al mismo joven se le encomendase devolver la armonía a los dos mundos. Me alegro de que pudiese completar con éxito esta difícil misión.

Aunque comprendía que lo de "_el alma del Héroe_" se refería a él, todavía tenía mis dudas sobre la segunda de las partes.

¿Quién era esa supuesta diosa de la que habló ese diablo? ¿Es posible que realmente mi estirpe contenga en sus venas sangre de una deidad? En tal caso, las leyendas que dicen que los Hylians fuimos creados a semejanza de las Diosas, o al menos de una divinidad en concreto, junto a la peculiar forma de nuestras orejas de las que se dice que servirían para escuchar los designios de las Diosas más allá del Reino Sagrado, tendrían parte de razón.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se tenía constancia en ningún manuscrito sobre su existencia?

En posteriores sueños que tuve se me reveló un nombre, Hylia, como el gran lago y el puente que tiene su nombre. Noté también su más que apreciable parecido con el nombre de mi reino, Hyrule, que en la lengua antigua significaba "alto gobierno" o similar. Estas evidencias me llevan a pensar… ¿Podría aquella diosa haberse mezclado con los mortales y haber renunciado a su inmortalidad? Quizás hubiera sido suficiente para que las gentes dejaran de rendirle culto y la olvidaran, quedando únicamente este reino como su legado. Y tal vez por ello haya heredado también parte de su poder sagrado, que nos ha protegido a sus supuestos descendientes hasta nuestros días. Llegué además a la conclusión de que para inmiscuirse entre los mortales, adoptó otro nombre que posiblemente se haya ido transmitiendo entre las mujeres nacidas en el seno de mi familia. "Zelda", un nombre del cual me siento orgullosa de llevar y el cual ha sido tradición otorgárselo a todas las mujeres sin excepción desde que un príncipe de la antigüedad lo decidió así. Quizás le rindiera honor inconscientemente a ese ente misterioso del que sólo quedan referencias en nuestras mentes y algunos aspectos de nuestra nación.

Luego de todo esto, que aún quedaba por aclarar el tema de la maldición que el demonio nombró. ¿Están condenadas nuestras respectivas reencarnaciones a volvernos a enfrentar en un ciclo interminable de destrucción y renacimiento? Reflexionando sobre esto, me asustaba pensar que, tal y como hacía referencia a los portadores de la sangre de la Diosa, la única forma de acabar con la maldición sea terminar con mi línea de sangre. Mientras, por muchas veces que muriesen los que llevan consigo el alma del Héroe, seguiría reencarnándose debido a que a diferencia del cuerpo físico, el espíritu nunca muere.

Resulta inquietante esta idea, pues con mi muerte o la de mis futuros descendientes se acabaría con este ciclo de sufrimiento al que está condenado a sufrir esta tierra. Por otro lado, tal vez no fuera más que un mecanismo de supervivencia para el corrompido espíritu del demonio. Eso daría explicación a un hecho que al que seguía sin verle explicación. ¿Por qué ese hombre llamado Ganondorf, posible reencarnación de ese monstruo, se tomó tantas molestias para restaurar mi cuerpo? Mi energía vital y mi alma se habían quedado con Midna durante su periplo junto al joven guerrero, después de que usara las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tras mi cautiverio y la influencia de la energía crepuscular, para sanar sus heridas. No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero pudo haber sido el instinto de supervivencia dentro de él lo que le obligó a obrar tal milagro.

Se me hacía extraño, porque ello significaba que jamás podrían acabar con toda mi línea de sangre. Ese demonio se había condenado a sí mismo a ser derrotado una y otra vez por nosotros, portadores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe, evitando a su vez que se rompiese nuestra maldición que lo mantiene a él aferrado a este mundo. Ninguno de nosotros sería entonces un ser completo, dependiente de los otros dos que más tarde el destino haría que heredáramos cada uno un fragmento de la Trifuerza. De ahí que la encarnación del mal quisiese dominar Hyrule e intentara hacernos parte de él para volver a ser un ente completo y autónomo. No sólo lo desearía él, sino también la suprema Trifuerza.

Él representaría el poder; los de mi sangre poseerían la sabiduría; y el espíritu de los héroes tendría el coraje. El mundo y la vida misma están representados por estos tres elementos, construyendo el mundo, tal y como las Diosas lo hicieron.

Din dio origen al mundo físico, usando un poder equivalente al de mil volcanes en erupción. Por ello su elemento es el fuego, siendo como la lava que al enfriarse formó la tierra.

Nayru llegó después para crear las leyes que regirían todo lo que estaba siendo creado, como un torrente de sabiduría imparable que fluía a través de ella. El agua se convirtió en su elemento, pues todo el conocimiento que entregó llegaría a ser mucho más extenso y profundo que los fondos abisales de los océanos.

Farore finalizó su tarea creando a partir de un mundo inerte y que apenas comenzaba a funcionar, la vida. Su aliento vital recorrió el mundo llenando su gran vacío. Así hizo del viento su elementó, creando los cielos.

Entre ellas tres crearon un todo completo y armonioso, pues sabían que ni siquiera un dios era perfecto por sí mismo. Sólo la unión de sus partes en equilibrio haría algo mucho mayor que ellas mismas por separado, dando lugar a las dualidades o entes compensatorios.

Quién sólo ansíe poder, no sabrá usarlo sabiamente ni tendrá el coraje para usarlo cuando verdaderamente se requiera. La sabiduría en sí misma no será útil si no se posee el coraje necesario para hacerse valer ni el poder para cambiar algo, por insignificante que sea. Y la persona que únicamente posea coraje, sin poder sus acciones serán en vano y sin sabiduría se volverá dicha virtud se convertirá en temeridad.

Sería, por tanto, necesario que la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe se alíen para compensar sus flaquezas individuales y enfrentarse a un enemigo ancestral corrompido por su propio poder.

Nuestro destino era unirnos, pero… ¿Sólo como aliados?

En mi estirpe se habían dado casos de individuos con poderes extrasensoriales y premonitorios, lo mío en este caso sucedía al contrario. Desde que tuve ese primer sueño, había tenido otros que parecían remontarse al pasado y otras vidas anteriores. Y aunque parezca increíble, creí haber encontrado una razón para que esa misteriosa diosa decidiera renunciar a su inmortalidad. Un hombre, de extraordinaria semejanza física al joven que salvó mi reino y poseedor del mismo nombre, Link.

Si lo que vi fue real, él se sacrificó para ayudar a la diosa durante una guerra contra hordas malignas de demonios y salvar a sus congéneres elevando un pedazo de tierra hacia el cielo. Tal vez fuese el mismo lugar donde vivían los Ucas, una raza de la cual se dice que precedió a los hylianos. Sus drásticos cambios anatómicos pudieron deberse ante la necesidad de adaptarse al medio, aunque probablemente esté condenada a la extinción. Volviendo a lo de la diosa y aquel hombre, probablemente afloraran en ellas sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él, un simple mortal, decidiendo entonces librarse de la pesada carga de la inmortalidad y esperando a reencarnarse algún día en la misma época que él.

Creo que más tarde sucedió, pues en otro sueño pude ver a quienes, según lo que entendí y posteriores investigaciones con una amplia bibliografía, a los fundadores de mi reino. Ella se llamaba como yo, probablemente la primera que tuvo ese nombre en mi familia. Y él volvió adoptar la misma similar apariencia y el nombre de su encarnación pasada. Aunque no hubiera referencia alguna de dicho nombre en mi árbol genealógico, no es de extrañar que no hubiese llegado hasta nuestros días por su remotidad y porque además es a veces costumbre pasar a la posteridad con un título que difiere del nombre original de la persona. Aparte de esto, creí averiguar que sobre ellos había recaído la maldición del demonio originalmente, siendo el héroe de la época quien lo derrotó.

Paradójicamente, a partir de esa encarnación volvió a repetirse la historia de la unión truncada de ambos seres. La sangre de la Diosa se transmitió a través de los miembros de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Por otro lado, el alma del Héroe fue reencarnándome en valientes muchachos, todos ellos de origen humilde. La distancia entre clases sociales sería lo que les separaría ahora, una cruel jugarreta del destino para la diosa que lo sacrificó todo para estar por siempre junto a su amado.

A lo largo de las eras, pudieron al menos volver a encontrarse y en todos los casos nació entre ellos la amistad y la lealtad existente de un súbdito a su soberana. Pero en algunos…bueno, creo que no es necesario especificar. Lamentablemente, el hecho de haber nacido en realidades dispares nos ha obligado a tomar caminos diferentes.

No lo entendía… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso?

Había estado viendo últimamente a ese joven, que se había trasladado a la Ciudadela de Hyrule para, entre otras razones, ayudar en las obras de reconstrucción de mi castillo. Ganondorf había destruido y malogrado parte de la estructura, sobre todo en los pisos superiores y zonas adyacentes a la sala del trono, por lo que llevaría su tiempo reconstruirlo todo.

Durante ese tiempo estuve hospedándome en una buena hacienda perteneciente a una de las familias burguesas más ricas e influyentes de la ciudad. Reconozco que apenas salí de allí, únicamente para comprobar cómo seguía el avance de las obras y para atender algunas reuniones de carácter extraordinario. No me supuso ningún contratiempo alojarme temporalmente allí, nunca me faltó de nada. Había estado durante toda mi vida tras esos muros, realizando apenas algún viaje a la región de los Zoras cuando la reina Rutela vivía o quizás una vez a Kakariko. No conocía mi reino de primera mano como Link, todo lo que sabía era gracias a los libros y a los testimonios de la gente. Los más fascinantes sin duda fueron los del joven guerrero, que varias veces se reunió conmigo para mostrarme sus respectos y hablar un poco.

Escuchaba con gran interés todo lo que él me decía, apenas interviniendo más que para formular alguna pregunta relacionada con lo que estaba hablando. Muchas veces se disculpó por alargar nuestras reuniones hasta a veces varias horas, cuando ambos depositábamos cada vez más confianza en el otro. Yo le disculpaba incitándole normalmente a que siguiera, era realmente agradable escuchar toda clase de anécdotas de una persona así. Y más de una vez él pareció prendarse de mis amplios conocimientos, satisfaciendo con gran honor su curiosidad innata.

A medida que la fecha de finalización de las obras se acercaba, le pregunté qué haría después de aquello. Me contestó que no estaba seguro, que tal vez volvería a su aldea natal, Ordon, a establecerse definitivamente. Él había estado visitando esa pequeña localidad sureña en la provincia de Latoan para visitar a los suyos. Me habló de una muchacha llamada Ilia, una amiga de la infancia a la cual le tenía mucho aprecio y admitió que ella había sido la razón por la que había comenzado su viaje, salvando el reino posteriormente.

Desde que todo eso acabó y a su vez comenzaron las obras, me había percatado de que nos veíamos a menudo. Cada vez comenzaba a sincerarse más conmigo, hasta el punto de hablarme sobre sus inquietudes y sentimientos. Eso hizo que me hablase de esa chica varias veces, llegando a confesarme que hasta que su aventura finalizó, había pensado en revelarle sus sentimientos y pedirle matrimonio; deseando además convertirse en el sucesor de su padre Bono, alcalde de Ordon desde hacía muchos años. Pero ese convencimiento se había ido mitigando a medida que conocía más a fondo el reino, sus habitantes y otras realidades. Ya no sabía si seguía enamorado o si se había dado cuenta de que tan sólo la amaba como a una hermana.

Pude notar a través de estas declaraciones y lo recurrente que era a veces la presencia de la princesa del Crepúsculo en nuestras conversaciones, que al igual que ella por él, parecía sentir algo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Normalmente bromeaba sobre su carácter o su reacción cuando la vio con su apariencia original, descubriendo que era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos, y no un "duende extraño con una cosa aún más extraña en la cabeza", en palabras textuales de él. Pero a pesar de esto, seguramente le guardaría aún bastante aprecio, siendo incapaz de aceptar su marcha para siempre.

Sabía de la tristeza de Midna cuando se despidió de él, viéndose obligada a reprimirse en sus últimas palabras para evitar males mayores, tratándose lo que creí como una confesión de amor al joven hyliano.

"_Link…yo…nos vemos…_"

Me pregunté si él también se percató de ello…posiblemente sí.

Pero era su deber como legítima gobernante de la dimensión del Crepúsculo. No podía quedarse en nuestro mundo y tampoco podía obligarlo a él a irse con ella, atentando a su libertad y su condición de ser del mundo de la luz.

Sin embargo, dejó un legado que iba más allá del trágico recuerdo de la invasión de su reino contra el mío. En Link y en mi persona había dejado algo mucho más valioso…aunque tengo la descortesía de admitir que no estaba cómoda del todo con ello. El haber convivido mi espíritu y energía vital en el cuerpo de Midna, hizo que pudiese indagar en su pasado y pudiese sentir todo lo que ella estaba viviendo. Esto último me dejó secuelas, porque creo que me traspasó ciertos sentimientos que deberían haber sido exclusivamente suyos, no míos. En la relación sobre todo con Link, pues temía que hubiese empezado a sentir cosas más allá de la admiración, el agradecimiento o la amistad que tenía con él.

Me negaba a creer en ello, que sería algo temporal hasta que hubiese pasado tiempo tras la despedida de Midna. Contrariamente a lo que creí, poco a poco fue incrementándose, debido quizás al contacto que mantuve con él desde que ella se marchó. No podía comprenderlo. No entendía nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera podía saber qué clases de sentimientos estaban aflorando en mí.

Era algo nuevo, intenso, diferente…tenía miedo.

Había sido educada desde mi niñez para comportarme debidamente, como se esperaría de la futura reina de este país. La rectitud, el saber estar, las formas, las normas de protocolo y cortesía…todo ello para aprender a manejarme en cualquier situación, por extrema que fuera, sin perder la compostura. Cualquier signo de sentimiento alguno sería reducido a su más mínima expresión, si no erradicado. No hacía más que complacer a la gente, esbozando en exclusiva una disimulada sonrisa para transmitir satisfacción y amabilidad con quienes me rodeaban, aunque más de una vez fuese forzadamente. No era capaz de comprender cosas que para el resto eran propias del día a día, como los sentimientos o la empatía. Podía reconocer y entender principios como el dolor o la alegría, pero no indagar en ellos. Y la realización del entendimiento de estas cuestiones era mecánica, analizando en cada momento lo que la otra persona trababa de transmitirme realmente, debido en parte a mi desconfianza.

Yo misma no me conocía más allá de la razón, en mi ámbito sentimental era completamente nula. Quizás por ello todos me trataban con tanta solemnidad más allá de mi título como heredera al trono. Yo sería lo que en el lenguaje coloquial denominan "una persona fría como el hielo". Debían tener razón, pues el fuego simboliza las pasiones de los hombres, algo de lo que yo carecía. Pero también es conocido que el fuego derrite el hielo o el calor que trae la primavera tras el final del invierno… ¿Me estaría pasando lo mismo a mí?

Esto era lo que había obligado a reflexionar acerca de aquellos sueños que había tenido. Era demasiada casualidad el haber comenzado a tenerlos mientras en mí se disputaba una lucha interna por todo lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Acaso eran esos sueños una revelación? ¿Me estarían guiando hacia la decisión correcta?

Preferí olvidarme de eso durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente las obras concluyeron y el Castillo de Hyrule volvió a erigirse regio e imponente. Ahora volvería a comandar la nación y terminar de solucionar los problemas ocasionados por el ataque de Zant a mi reino, tarea que llevaba desempeñando meses atrás.

Cuando pensaba que mi vida volvería a la normalidad, me llegaron varias recomendaciones sobre que Link se pusiera a mi servicio trabajando en el castillo. Ya fuesen los soldados o por ejemplo el príncipe Ralis quien me lo sugiriesen, todos coincidían en que su experiencia como guerrero sería muy útil. Y cuando el implicado también me propuso lo mismo, motivado por algunos de sus amigos y su indecisión a volver a su antigua vida en Ordon, tuve que aceptar.

Aunque me negase a admitirlo, reconozco que me agradó dicha idea, tenerlo cerca más bien.

Lo nombré responsable del entrenamiento de mis soldados, enseñando a los veteranos que habían sobrevivido a la invasión y a los nuevos reclutas que irían renovando las tropas. Era un trabajo adecuado para él. No quería verle obligado a estar encerrado en estos muros o patrullando las calles de la ciudadela. Si en algún momento estallase otro conflicto, sabía que él sería el primero en intervenir. Pero en época de paz, un trabajo monótono como sería vigilar, patrullar, detener a algún delincuente o exterminar monstruos que estuviesen molestando a la población; no iría acorde con su personalidad. Alguna vez acompañaba a los soldados para realizar estas dos últimas tareas, pero se le veía feliz de no verse sometido a una disciplina militar.

Se mudó a un modesto piso en la ciudad, que le arrendó una tabernera amiga suya, donde ella misma vivía residiendo en la planta inferior. Habitualmente nos reuníamos tras cumplir con nuestras respectivas obligaciones, manteniendo conversaciones amenas y en ocasiones practicábamos nuestras habilidades de combate. Él me ayudó a mejorar mi técnica en esgrima, mientras yo lo hacía en la suya en el arte del tiro con arco. Era un buen alumno y profesor, apenas pude enseñarle algo significativo, a diferencia de lo que hizo él por mí.

Siempre llevaba consigo una espada que en origen habría sido forjada para ofrecérmela como tributo por parte de su aldea, con la cual en ocasiones nos divertíamos batiéndonos en duelo junto a la mía. Admitió que durante casi la mitad de su viaje la había dejado al cargo de un niño de su aldea, mientras él empuñaba la legendaria Espada Maestra. Cuando la devolvió a su pedestal, por consejo mío, se convirtió la otra en arma en un motivo más para venir a la ciudadela. Llegó a dicha localidad con nada más que su escudo, cubriendo delicadamente esa espada para más tarde entregármela como regalo. Preferí que él se la quedara, haría mejor uso de ella que yo y así no tendría que buscarse una nueva espada que blandir.

A esto, siempre me sorprendió su humildad y decencia con la que trataba a los demás. Nunca me pidió ni siquiera la más insignificante de las recompensas, simplemente no quiso nada. Le ofrecí todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, desde dinero hasta títulos, pero siempre se negó. Decía que era suficiente con el agradecimiento de mi pueblo y ver a sus seres queridos sanos y salvos. Además, según él también recibió el regalo de haber podido explorar diferentes lugares y conocer a mucha gente, abriéndole las puertas a otras realidades que iban más allá de lo que en su aldea pudiese haber vivido.

Pasando a otro asunto, a medida que fueron pasando las semanas y los meses nuestra relación se hizo cada vez más estrecha. Quería pensar que lo que sentía por él en aquella época no era más que el resultado de vernos con regularidad, pero me temía que las cosas estuvieran yendo cada vez peor.

Él seguía con su vida normal sin verse influenciado, al menos demasiado, por su contacto conmigo. Tenía muchas más amistades del género femenino, como era una guerrera de las montañas, la tabernera o aquella chica llamada Ilia. Pero desde hacía tiempo había reconocido ante mí que sus sentimientos por ella se habían inclinado hacia la hermandad, no pareciendo interesarse por ninguna otra mujer.

Comentando esto, también me reveló que otro de los motivos para instalarse en la ciudad era porque allí había más de nuestra raza, los Hylians. Él había sido el único hyliano que quedó en su aldea tras la muerte de sus padres cuando aún era muy pequeño, siendo criado por los humanos que había allí. Se sentía muy a gusto conviviendo con gente como ellos, pero siempre sintiendo un poco acomplejado por sus orejas propias de un hyliano y la marca de la Trifuerza en su mano izquierda.

En esto hizo contó algo que me incomodó un poco, pero que en teoría no debería haber sido nada significativo. Me dijo que se sintió feliz cuando nos vimos por primera vez mientras estaba presa en mi propio castillo y él se había transformado en lobo, debido al poder de su Trifuerza que le impidió, como a mí, convertirse en un ánima por el influjo del poder del Crepúsculo. Había sido la primera de su raza que había visto, descontando a sus difuntos padres de los cuales apenas guardaba algún difuso recuerdo. Y el hecho de que más tarde descubriese que portaba en mi mano derecha otro símbolo de la Trifuerza igual al suyo, le hizo sentirse muy aliviado.

Anécdotas como esta se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, entre otras cosas. Noté como gradualmente buscaba pasar más tiempo conmigo, encontrando cualquier excusa para vernos al menos un rato al día. Fue colmándome de cada vez más atenciones, sutiles, pero que me hacían pensar que actuaba bastante diferente a lo que hasta el momento había sido.

Algún presente discreto; colocar periódicamente en un jarrón flores que no se encontraba en mis jardines, en un jarrón que había sobre la mesa de mi estudio; realizar para mí algunos favores sin que se lo pidiese…pequeños detalles que en otras circunstancias me hubiesen parecido actos de cortesía por parte de alguno de mis criados, si no fuera porque venían de él.

Me pareció extraña su actitud, haciendo que me preocupara. No era que me molestase, en absoluto, sólo que mi mente comenzaba a imaginarse cosas que serían falsas. Supe desde el primer momento que aquellas sensaciones que me invadían eran producto de la herencia de la princesa Midna, pero comenzaba a tener dudas al respecto. A pesar de que había transcurrido un tiempo significativo desde su marcha, sus sentimientos en mí no habían desaparecido. Al contrario, eran cada vez más abrumadores y divagué sobre si Link pensaría de mí como un consuelo por la pérdida de Midna y su antiguo dilema con Ilia.

Una parte de mí se sentía extrañamente feliz con aquello, obviamente lo que creía ser mi verdadera personalidad no pensaba lo mismo. Debía mantener la mente fría y no pensar en esas ideas absurdas. Tan sólo se trataba de un leal amigo y aliado, nada más.

Precisamente un día, concretamente mientras nos ejercitábamos con nuestras espadas, me alarmé por lo que sucedió. Debido a un mal gesto y al cansancio que llevaba arrastrando durante días por diversos factores, mi cuello y mi espalda se vieron resentidos. Paramos a descansar bajo un árbol, aprovechando que nos encontramos en los jardines. Él vio como me incomodaba la tensión en aquellas zonas de mi cuerpo, ofreciéndome un masaje sin mi permiso, empezando por el cuello.

Su acción me paralizó, dejándome sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a tocarme, y menos de esa forma, no era un gesto apropiado para alguien de mi categoría. De mi cuello fue pasando a mis hombros y posteriormente a la unión de mi columna con los otros dos. Me invadieron sensaciones tan nuevas e increíbles, que cerré mis ojos y mis manos fueron involuntariamente guiando a las suyas hacia los lugares donde quería que ejerciera más presión, aliviando mi dolor. Él siguió como si nada y estuvo así durante un rato, en silencio, a saber en qué estaría pensando. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que reaccioné y terminé con aquel acto impropio y descortés. Pretendí olvidar lo que acababa de suceder y me excusé con él cuando me marché de allí con la intensión de irme a descansar a mis aposentos.

Gesto similares sucedieron posteriormente. Una caricia rápida y suave en mi rostro, una noche en el que regresó tarde a casa pues se había quedado ayudándome con ciertos asuntos burocráticos, disculpándome por ello; una fuerte inspiración cuando una mañana se acercó bastante a mí y pareció deleitarse con el olor de mi cabello que la noche anterior había lavado con unos nuevos aceites perfumados; un agarre que nos dejó demasiado unidos, evitando así que me cayese al perder el equilibrio cuando paseábamos una tarde por los jardines y caminábamos por una zona en la que los jardineros habían estado trabajando recientemente, dejando desigualdades en el terreno; una mirada extraña un día que le dejé pasar a mi dormitorio y se quedó observándome mientras terminaba de acicalarme…

Afortunadamente, después un escaso tiempo de que comenzaran estas muestras de interés hacia mí, conseguí evitarle durante varios días pues me encontraba muy ocupada con los preparativos para la ceremonia de mi coronación. Se había postergado en gran medida, debido a que si no hubiese sido por el ataque del terrible Zant, se hubiera celebrado un mes o dos después de aquel aciago día en el que llegó a Hyrule. Ahora me convertiría en la reina que guiaría a esta nación hacia la prosperidad y cumplir con la labor para la que me habían educado durante largos años.

La ceremonia trascurrió como se esperaba, siendo motivo de celebración en todo el reino y declarándose día festivo por ello. Todos mis súbditos estaban invitados a la celebración, además de algunos miembros de la aristocracia y burguesía extranjera. Y por mi reciente nombramiento, aunque llevaba ocurriendo desde varios años atrás, ese día varios pretendientes trataron de cortejarme para que entregase mi mano en matrimonio.

Rechacé todas las proposiciones que se me presentaron, ya que bajo mi criterio ninguno era apto de dirigir el reino junto a mí. Mis consejeros me sugerían que no prolongase más tal decisión, era importante que encontrara un marido con el cual tener a mi descendencia y que afianzara más el poder en el trono. Había prolongado aquello no porque me importase realmente los sentimientos que tuviese hacia quien sería mi esposo, sino porque en ninguno veía las cualidades de un verdadero líder. Sólo se acercaban a mí por mi belleza o mi poder, únicamente preocupándose por ellos mismos. Había dejado atrás mi etapa como princesa sin prometerme a ningún noble o burgués de alto rango, sabía que más pronto que tarde debería tomar una decisión.

Preferí centrarme en otros asuntos y seguir con la celebración, regresando agotada a mis aposentos tras un largo día. Poco después de entrar allí oí tocar la puerta, preguntándome quién sería. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi que era Link, al que no había visto en todo el día. Había estado tan ocupada atendiendo a tantas personas que él no pudo acercarse a mí para felicitarme y rendirme lealtad como su nueva reina. Le dejé pasar ciertamente feliz de estar con alguien en el que de verdad podía confiar, dejando a un lado a los pretendientes fallidos y los protocolos ceremoniales. Estuvimos hablando durante bastante tiempo, notando que me miraba engatusado por mi cuidada apariencia, que gracias a sastres y esteticistas de renombre habían hecho parecer de mí una verdadera reina.

-Estás realmente hermosa, Zelda… más de lo que suele estar, por supuesto. No sólo has ganado en eso, sino en gracia e inteligencia, que de seguro te harán una gran reina que nos gobierne a todos con su sabiduría y benevolencia.

Me lo hubiese esperado de alguno de aquellos hombres que habían tratado cortejarme o de quienes se encargaron de arreglarme para la ocasión. Pero lo verdaderamente impactante fue el tono con el que pronunció aquellas simples palabras, con cierto descaro y sinceridad que me sorprendió en gran medida.

No sé qué ocurrió después, fue como si el tiempo se detuviese. Cruzó algunas palabras más conmigo, elevando la tensión que sentía hasta límites insospechados. Brotó en mí un deseo que nubló mi razón y se entremezcló con las emociones que llevaba acarreando durante todo el día, además de otras que estaban ahí desde hacía más tiempo. La intimidad y el silencio de la noche en la habitación hicieron de perfecta ambientación para avivar más aquellos sentimos que negaba reconocer.

Percibí en él cierto nerviosismo similar al mío, clavando mis ojos en su mirada perdida y hasta cierto punto lasciva, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Hizo ciertos amagos inconscientes de juntar su rostro con el mío, más concretamente nuestros labios. Yo apenas podía reaccionar, luchando por apartar mi cabeza de la de él pero al mismo tiempo dirigiéndome a esa unión tan deseaba por nuestro subconsciente. Tímidamente rozamos la piel de nuestros labios, notando su calidez. Se envalentonó a dejar pasar su lengua para que palpase el contorno de mis incisivos y más tarde atreverse a profundizar más en mi boca. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabíamos bien que hacer, guiándonos únicamente por nuestros instintos. Yo apenas hice algo, sólo siguiendo su ritmo acompasadamente. Ese excitante y torpe juego de roces entre nuestras lenguas me fascinaba, centrándome en todas esas sensaciones que me embriagaban sin atreverme a mirar lo que sucedía, haciendo más intenso el momento. Él posó una de sus manos en mi rostro para hacer más fuerte nuestra unión, correspondiéndole no dejando que me soltase. Mi mente podía estar diciéndome en ese momento que parase, pero no podía oírla, porque por primera vez mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta y no era porque un ser un maligno lo estuviese poseyendo.

Todo lo bueno se acaba, esta no fue la excepción. Después de lo que a mí parecer fue una eternidad, nos separamos. No pronunciamos palabra alguna, estábamos avergonzados. Ahora que mi juicio había vuelto, me enfadé conmigo misma por no haber impedido lo que acababa de suceder. Me sorprendió la relativa facilidad con la que me dejé llevar por aquel beso que me dio, pensaba que era mucho más fuerte.

De repente, él comenzó a disculparse arrepentido y me prometió que algo así no volvería a suceder. Estaba tan confuso como yo, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, quise que me explicara el porqué de nuestra acción. Mi pregunta le desconcertó un poco, pero regresó a mi lado con cautela, intimidado y dubitativo. Me lo contó todo, sincerándose completamente conmigo, causándome una gran impresión por todo lo que me dijo. Constantemente estuvo pidiéndome perdón a medida que me confesaba sus sentimientos, sintiéndome dividida por dentro. Por una parte deseaba corresponderle usando sus mismas palabras, mientras que la realidad fue que me mantuve escuchándole sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Decía que se había ido enamorando progresivamente de mí a medida de que me conocía y pasaba tiempo conmigo, desmintiendo todo lo que había oído hablar de mí, aunque eso no me lo dijo. Se llamó a sí mismo "cobarde", porque hasta el último momento sólo había realizado diversas acciones y gestos de los cuales me había percatado sorprendentemente de una minoría, con la tímida intención de cortejarme. Y ahora, tras habernos regalado nuestro primer beso, sentía al mismo tiempo desahogo y paz junto a un temor y vergüenza indescriptibles. Era similar a lo que yo sentía, debatiendo que sería lo que tendría que hacer al respecto.

Entonces tomé una decisión…pensé que si satisfacía este ansia por él, finalmente acabaría desapareciendo, como el hambre que desaparece tras alimentarnos. Sólo que esta hambre era diferente, eso lo aprendí más tarde.

Le propuse dar rienda suelta a estos sentimientos, pero manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto. Sus ojos se iluminaron al oír mis palabras, debido a que estaba seguro de que yo no lo aceptaría. Una felicidad inmensa me invadió también, no supe describirlo. Sólo sabía que a partir de ese momento todo sería diferente y quería experimentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía la seguridad de que con eso volvería a ser quien realmente yo creía ser, pues aún tenía la convicción de que estos sentimientos eran sólo derivaciones de los de Midna. Craso error…

El tiempo pasó y mi amor por él se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo. Durante las semanas posteriores a mi coronación visité las diferentes localidades de mi reino, en una visita oficial de embestidura de mi soberanía. Pasamos por el Dominio Zora, Kakariko y la Montaña de la Muerte en ese orden, y en todos los lugares Link siempre fue bien recibido por sus habitantes. Le tenían mucho aprecio y eso me tranquilizó, ya que nadie sospechó por los motivos por los que me acompañaba. Me cautivó verlo nadar con un traje ceremonial que le había entregado el propio espíritu de la reina Rutela, junto a los Zoras y el propio príncipe Ralis; aprender mientras compartía anécdotas con los pobladores de Kakariko y su sacerdote; o divertirme viéndolo luchar en una competición de sumo de los Goron.

Y finalmente llegamos a Ordon, su aldea natal, donde todos ellos al completo vinieron a recibirnos. Era un grupo pequeño, creo que nuestra caravana era más grande, entre mis soldados y algunos criados. Además, aparte venían un par de consejeros y burócratas, enseñándome junto a los representantes regionales sus localidades y provincias.

En esa aldea comprobé la rentabilidad del ganado caprino de raza ordona, cuyos productos eran conocidos en todo el reino. Además de la explotación maderera y su cultivo principal, las calabazas, entre otras fuentes naturales de riquezas. El alcalde Bono señaló sobre todo la necesidad de mejorar las comunicaciones entre su aldea y la ciudadela, también incluyendo una ruta con Kakariko. Apenas podían exportar y traer mercancía de la capital una vez al mes, debido esa complicación y el escaso número de personas que residían allí. Sólo se tardaba un día en llegar a la capital desde Ordon desde la vía más directa a caballo o en carroza, así como uno y medio para ir a Kakariko. Pero no les era rentable, pues preferían concentrar su producción para un determinado día al mes y ponerla a la venta cuanto antes en la ciudadela, no tenían recursos para más. Era una economía casi de autoabastecimiento.

Dejando a un lado eso, me agradó bastante el antiguo hogar de Link, muy diferente al ambiente de la ciudad o el castillo. Cuando conseguimos estar un rato a solas, me enseñó su vieja casa, a la cual ahora se refería bromeando como "residencia de verano". Era muy acogedora, sin duda. Pasé un buen tiempo allí con él, mientras me lo enseñaba todo y nos relajábamos alejándonos del bullicio de quienes nos acompañaban. También nos proporcionamos muestras de cariño mutuo, a las que estaba aprendiendo a acostumbrarme a recibirlas y con más dificultad a darlas.

Me contó además la historia de sus padres, los cuales habían muerto a causa del ataque de unos monstruos, aunque él apenas me repetía lo que en su día le contaron sus amigos de la aldea. Eso me hizo pensar en los míos, tampoco los recordaba demasiado. Mi madre había muerto durante el parto y perdí a mi padre por culpa de la enfermedad cuando apenas tenía unos pocos años. Fui criada enteramente por maestros y criados, los cuales nunca tuvieron demasiado roce conmigo debido a mi posición. A diferencia de él, crecí sola y sin nadie que me proporcionase afecto, por lo que me estaba costando superar esas carencias con él. Él lo comprendía y nunca puso inconvenientes a ello, aceptando mi carácter y personalidad.

El tiempo que pasé en Ordon también me sirvió para entrar en contacto con la fauna doméstica, en un intento fallido del alcalde Bono y Link para que ordeñase una cabra. Otra "pequeña fauna" se interesó por mí, los niños del lugar eran muy abiertos y curiosos. A pesar de las quejas de sus mayores y los miembros de mi caravana, contesté de buen grado casi todas sus preguntas. Conocí además a un niño de altas capacidades que era propietario de una pequeña cadena de tiendas en auge en el reino, lo cual me sorprendió mucho por su corta edad. Ayudó a recaudar fondos junto a Link y los ancianos Goron para reconstruir el puente de la Entrada Oeste, lo cual era realmente admirable. Ese niño tenía futuro como comerciante, no cabía duda.

Pero hubo algo durante mi visita que no me agradó tanto, la hija del alcalde, Ilia. No sé por qué, pero me pareció que nos vigilaba a Link y a mí. Y no comprendo la razón, pero tampoco me gustó que estuviera rondándole mientras estuvimos allí. Sabía que era su mejor amigo, no debería haberme inmutado por ello. Quizás estaría sufriendo lo que algunos denominan "celos", aunque no sé de qué pues Link parecía tener preferencias claras hacia mi persona.

Después de unos días, volvimos al castillo y seguimos con nuestra rutina habitual. Ahora era ligeramente diferente, pues nos veíamos sin levantar sospechas para poder dejar libres nuestros sentimientos, no tan abiertamente al público como antes. Seguíamos haciendo las mismas cosas cuando todos miraban, pero era diferente cuando nos reuníamos a solas. Fue un lento cortejo que duró varios meses, que disfrutamos más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Eso sí, nunca se quedó a dormir en mi dormitorio ni nada semejante, hubiese sido algo impropio. Únicamente una excepción a esa norma cuando enfermé de gripe aguda y estuvo varios días sin salir de mis aposentos, cuidándome junto a los criados y sanitarios. Pero siempre preferí guardar ciertas distancias cuando caía la noche, no quería llegar más allá.

Otra cosa que cambió en mi vida fue salir alguna vez a la ciudad o incluso a la Pradera de Hyrule, nunca antes lo había hecho y extrañamente jamás había tenido interés en ello. Usaba para escabullirme junto a él la capa que había usado durante el luto que mantuve cuando Zant invadió mi reino, evadiendo incluso a los guardias de la puerta principal. No sé si Link habría tenido algo que ver en que no se notase mi ausencia, sólo esperaba que hubiese sido cauteloso.

Solía cabalgar con su yegua Epona siempre que podía, a diferencia de en Ordon que lo hacía prácticamente a diario. Ahora vivía alojada desde que se mudó a la ciudad con él en un establo en la planta inferior de la hacienda de la tabernera, junto a su propio caballo. Un día quiso que le acompañase en uno de sus paseos, recordando la vez que me subí por primera vez con él en su montura, cuando combatimos contra Ganondorf. Sólo que en esa ocasión lo disfruté más, agradeciendo la brisa en mi cara y el contacto con la naturaleza, haciendo que pasasen las horas sin yo darme apenas cuenta.

Y la primera vez que exploré la ciudadela fue durante una feria campestre que se celebraba cada año en la ciudad, donde gentes de todos los rincones de Hyrule se reunían para festejarlo. Era asombrosa el número de personas que había allí, de todas las razas y condiciones. Me gustó verme rodeada de tanta gente y vivir junto a ella esa fiesta regional. Probé platos que en mi cocina jamás se habían cocinado; probé habilidad y suerte en algunos juegos de la calle; curioseé por las tiendas y mercados; y disfruté como una niña cuando Link me llevó a un mirador ubicado en la Plaza Central, que curiosamente no estaba abarrotado de gente, para ver los fuegos artificiales en la nocturnidad.

Esa misma noche también trató de llevarme a la taberna de su amiga Telma, la cual además de alquilarle a buen precio su casa, le había ayudado durante la invasión logrando así completar su misión. Creo que se llevó una gran decepción cuando me negué a entrar, a pesar de que me había asegurado que sus amigos eran gente agradable. No era únicamente por ellos, sino por el resto de clientes que habría allí dentro, cualquiera de ellos podría sospechar de mí y tampoco es que se tratase de un ambiente en el que yo me sintiese cómoda. Yo me quedé afuera mientras él entró, regresando más tarde con unos vasos. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de bebidas alcohólicas, más que a los selectos vinos y licores que servían en mi mesa, así que apenas bebí unos tragos y decidí volver sola al castillo debido a la hora que era. Sin embargo él se sacrificó y fue también conmigo, alegando que podría volver más tarde si quería.

Él era siempre así, tratando de no dejar a nadie de lado y sacrificándose por todos. Y precisamente, eso fue lo que le llevó una vez a terminar bajo los cuidados de un doctor…

Había sufrido serias lesiones durante una batida de caza de monstruos en los alrededores del Lago Hylia, donde les tendieron una trampa y él acabó siendo el único herido de gravedad debido a su nobleza y valor. Yo hice una visita oficial para visitarlo a él y al resto de soldados heridos nada más ser informada de lo ocurrido, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba como él. Estuve muy preocupada por su estado de salud durante semanas, visitándolo en menores ocasiones de lo que me hubiese gustado, temiendo aún en esas circunstancias llamar la atención y siempre ocultándome bajo mi capa. Mi único consuelo fue saber que sus amigos de la ciudad y de Ordon estaban ahí para cuidarlo, sintiéndome un poco aliviada. Pero sí lamenté que mi única contribución significativa a su recuperación fue apenas usar mi magia para curar en parte sus heridas, que debido a mi escasa resistencia física no pude hacer mucho y las reglas de la hechicería especifican que no se puede usar la magia para sanar dos veces las mismas lesiones.

La última visita que le hice fue cuando el doctor Borville le dio de alta en su consulta, sugiriéndole que siguiera descansando en su propio hogar. Me reuní con él cuando todos los demás se habían ido a petición de él, que sabía que iría a verle ese día. Le pregunté si se encontraba con fuerzas para volver a casa solo y me contestó que sí, pero que al mismo tiempo prefería que fuese con él. Acepté su petición aún sabiendo que estaba bien y que no me necesitaría, mas tenía interés en conocer cómo sería el lugar donde vivía. No me lo había mostrado hasta ese momento, ni siquiera durante nuestras salidas por la ciudadela. Quizás se debiese a que no quisiera incomodarme con tal proposición, además de los mil ojos que podrían estar observándonos si cometíamos algún descuido.

Subí a la primera planta de esa modesta vivienda, encontrándome con un hogar tan acogedor como había sido su residencia en Ordon. Prendió la chimenea de su pequeño salón ya que él tenía algo de frío y me propuso cocinarme algo, pero me negué recordándole que debía descansar. Me senté junto a él en su cama, desde la cual podía admirar su contraste entre la decoración pueblerina que escogió dentro de un ambiente urbano. Descansamos también sobre ella mientras hablamos durante horas, hasta hacerse de noche.

Me sentía inmensamente feliz de volver a estar con él a solas, tras tan tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Recuerdo que entre otras muestras de afecto, nos besamos apasionadamente deseando sentir el contacto entre nuestros labios. La preocupación y el desvelo que había tenido por él se reflejó en nuestra acción, profundizando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De pronto algo sucedió con mi cuerpo, como la primera vez que lo besé, pero mucho más intenso. Tanto él como yo sentimos perder el control de nuestros cuerpos, aferrándonos en un ardiente deseo por no separarnos. En medio de nuestro abrazo acabamos tendidos sobre su cama, con él sobre mí y sin que ninguno de los dos supiese cómo reaccionar.

No era la primera vez que sucedía eso, ya había ocurrido en una ocasión, una noche en mis aposentos en la que también nos olvidamos del paso implacable del tiempo. En aquella ocasión pusimos fin a eso rápidamente, separándonos al hacernos conscientes de nuestra inapropiada postura.

Pero en la situación en la que estábamos ahora, todo nos parecía diferente. Ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de querer separarse del otro, brotando en mí emociones de una intensidad y naturaleza tan vehementes que simplemente me arrastraron. Un profundo suspiro salió de mí cuando él comenzó a rozar mi cuerpo con sus manos, mientras seguíamos compartiendo nuestro agarre y probando constantemente nuestros el sabor de nuestros labios. Pronto yo también comencé a explorar su anatomía con mis propias manos, en un instinto primario que me llevaba hacerlo. Al principio me asusté un poco cuando pasó sus manos por zonas como mi pecho o caderas, pero más tarde me vi envuelta en un placer auténtico cuando comenzó también a besarme en lugares distintos, bajando progresivamente a mi cuello y hombros.

Reaccioné separándolo de mí cuando noté un leve movimiento incontrolado de su cadera contra la mía y con la que mi cuerpo también respondió. Ahora me estaba dando cuenta de que estábamos llegando a una situación en la que no quería comprometerme desde un principio. Mantener relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio con además uno de mis súbditos era, nunca mejor dicho, violar mi integridad como reina que era y perder mi decencia como futura esposa del hombre que se convertiría en el rey de Hyrule. Pensé que podría evitar aquello, verme en una situación así, sabiendo que jamás debería haber aceptado sucumbir a los sentimientos y apartar la razón de mi mente.

Al ver que estaba nerviosa por no saber qué hacer, se mantuvo expectante a mi decisión, mientras yo me debatía entre mi honor como reina o mis deseos como mujer. Me lamenté por haber querido librarme de aquellos sentimientos que en esa época me atormentaban, creyendo que sería capaz de controlarlos si los liberaba. Siempre le había acarreado tales males a Midna, pero en ese momento sólo pensé… ¿De verdad fue así? ¿Y si ella había tenido poco o nada que ver en lo que yo sentí hacia él? Entre todo esto, lo único que hice fue formularle una pregunta, sobre por qué él decidió en su día quedarse conmigo. A pesar de lo incómodo que resultase para él, lo que me contestó resolvió parte de mis dudas, al decirme que eso era algo que no había podido controlar y que lo único que podía afirmar era que sus sentimientos eran poderosos, más allá del cariño que pudo tenerles a Ilia o a Midna.

Con eso fue suficiente, fuera lo que fuese que pensara en ese momento desapareció y lo tomé a él dejándole entrever que quería que siguiésemos hasta el final. Luchar sería inútil porque descubrí en ese instante que lo que mi auténtico yo deseaba era arder en deseos de ser poseído y hacer lo que nuestros cuerpos nos pidiesen sin ninguna atadura. Sus besos y tocamientos comenzaron a convertirse en instrumentos con los que desnudar mi cuerpo, en un cuidado forcejeo con mis ropas para lograr dicho propósito. Yo traté de seguir su mismo ritmo a lo hora de despojarle de su ropa, pero él mismo terminó por ayudarme mientras trababa de conseguir lo mismo conmigo. Ambos éramos inexpertos en la materia, pero nuestros cuerpos conocían perfectamente la danza ancestral con la cual nos estábamos entregábamos al otro.

Nuestras ropas acabaron por los suelos y su cama, revelando nuestros secretos al otro, sin que alguna tela cubriese aquello con lo que únicamente habíamos venido a este mundo. Me intrigó la firmeza de sus músculos y su erecto miembro masculino, pues era obvio que jamás antes había a un hombre desnudo. Él igualmente estaba fascinado con mi anatomía, palpando mis pechos y explorando el resto de mi cuerpo. Ese contacto mutuo y curiosidad por el otro nos hacía perder la razón, rozándonos nuestras manos contra la piel del otro. Se celebró una batalla entre nuestras lengua que luego él pasó a mis senos, lo cual me hizo estremecerme y arquear mi espalda. Estuvo probando entre esa zona y mi cuello, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando zonas como por ejemplo mis genitales. Del mismo modo, yo traté de corresponderle haciendo lo mismo con su aparato reproductor, aumentando así su excitación.

Me agarró entonces por la cintura, juntando nuestros sexos, sabiendo con una sola mirada de él lo próximo que vendría. Al llegar al momento de la penetración, el miedo a lo desconocido y lo que suponía entregar mi virginidad, me disuadió un instante. A él lo vi ansioso pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, quizás por temor a que algo pudiese salir mal. Trató de relajarme y volverme más receptiva mediante suaves besos y caricias, mientras buscábamos consumar nuestra unión.

Me sentí realmente incómoda cuando logró entrar en mí, soportando el dolor que ello me producía. No sólo era yo, también él parecía superado por aquella nueva sensación, iniciando un ligero y repetido movimiento de su cadera contra la mía. Sentí como su sexo trataba de abrirse paso por el mío, soportando ese duro roce que progresivamente se fue haciendo más suave y placentero. Pronto comenzó a deslizarse más facilidad dentro de las paredes de mi vagina, a medida que estas se lubricaban debido a mi creciente excitación y lujuria. El placer acabó sustituyendo al malestar que ambos había sentido al principio, dejándonos vencer por él.

No pensaba en nada más, todo había desaparecido de repente. Mi vista se nubló y en ella sólo hubo cabida para el hombre que me estaba causando aquella sensación de goce y pasión. La totalidad de mi cuerpo había perdido el control, ansiando una mayor profundidad en esa cópula, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empujando mi propio cuerpo contra el de él. Pedía más, en un frenesí de sensaciones y gemidos ensordecedores que me quitaban la respiración. Eso lo motiva más y me complacía con mayor fuerza en sus embestidas e intentando en vano reprimir algunos de sus quejidos.

Cualquier consideración social fue borrada de nuestras mentes, pues en ese momento ninguno de los dos era totalmente consiente de sí mismo, tan sólo de las sensaciones que les proporcionaba su cuerpo. Tal vez a los ojos de alguien más experimentado les pareciera que nuestros movimientos eran algo torpes y sin un ritmo acompasado, mas era lo único que sabíamos y con ello nos valía, nada podía compararse a eso. Algunos besos trataron de satisfacer nuestra creciente sed y nos deleitábamos pasando nuestras manos por el ardiente y sudoroso cuerpo del otro.

Mi gozo fue en aumento a medida que me acercaba a mi clímax, sintiendo aquel primer orgasmo como si estuviese en el paraíso junto a las Diosas, soltando algunas lágrimas debido a la emoción tan fuerte que sentí durante apenas unos segundos. Seguí disfrutando del momento hasta que escasamente después él sintió lo mismo, tratando de forzar esos últimos instantes antes de que cayese sobre mí, ambos agotados. Mantuvimos nuestro agarre mientras nos reponíamos de aquella corta pero para nosotros sublime experiencia, separándonos tras un rato oyéndonos únicamente respirar y a nuestros corazones acelerados. Apenas puedo recordar más de esa noche, salvo que compartimos algunas muestras de cariño e intercambiamos escasas palabras, durmiéndome poco más tarde con él a mi lado.

Desperté en la mañana bastante temprano, apenas había comenzado a salir el sol, y me encontré confusa y perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación. De repente, noté la respiración de Link en mi cuello, que dormía plácidamente abrazado a mí. Tuve que reprimir mi sorpresa para no despertarle, liberándome de su brazo lentamente para salir de allí. Cubrí rápidamente mi cuerpo con mis ropas y me separé de él enseguida, quedando en el suelo. Fue drástica la diferencia que sentí entre las sensaciones que me había producido estar con él esa noche, con las que vivía en ese momento. Estaba completamente avergonzada de mí y me lamenté profundamente el haberme concedido tal privilegio. Había mancillado mi honor, al menos para los que eran ajenos a mí, era un crimen inconcebible. Había olvidado en una noche todo lo que me habían enseñado, al entregarme en cuerpo y alma a un hombre que ni siquiera se trataba de mi prometido.

Tenía miedo…nunca había perdido el control de mí misma, no así, ni cuando nos besamos. Y el saber que podía hacerlo me aterraba, era algo con lo que nunca me habían enseñado a lidiar. Era una mujer que necesitaba ser consciente en todo momento y usar la cabeza. No podía dejar que esos sentimientos, por agradables y placenteros que fuesen, me dominaran. Me vestí y acicalé lo más rápida y eficientemente que pude, regresando al castillo oculta bajo mi capa y pensando en la excusa que les daría a los guardias cuando llegase. Horas después de que volviese al castillo, llegó él para buscarme. Quería verme al haberse despertado y yo no estar presente, mostrando estar feliz y relajado al verme. Yo no quise recibirle, obligándole a que regresara a su casa para que siguiera descansando como le había dicho el doctor. Él se extrañó mucho por mi actitud, pidiéndome explicaciones sobre mi repentino cambio, negándome a dárselas y exigiéndose que se marchara si no quería que los soldados le acompañasen personalmente.

No volví a verlo apenas después de eso. Cuando retomó su trabajo en el castillo, yo jamás dejé que pasáramos más de unos segundos solos. Lo evitaba constantemente y trataba de mantenerme ocupada o mentía sobre lo mismo, con tal de verle lo más mínimo. Pasé así varias semanas, hasta que pensé que era suficiente. Había estado meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, ya lo había decidido. Le pedí que se reuniera en mi estudio en privado, para hablar seriamente sobre lo nuestro. Él llegó un poco más tarde de lo esperado, notando que estaba intranquilo y esperando atento lo que tenía que decirle, sabiendo con la frialdad con la que le había tratado. Me hizo varias preguntas relacionadas con lo mismo, a las cuales se sorprendió que no me mostrase afectada. Entonces comencé a hablar, agradeciéndole todo lo que habíamos sentido los dos hasta ese momento, pero que era la hora de acabar con ello. Le pedí que jamás hablara sobre lo nuestro y que se olvidase cuanto antes de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. También le dije que podría seguir conservando su puesto en el castillo, pero que no tratase conmigo más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Él se quedó escuchando en silencio todo, intentando no mostrar la tortura que suponía para él tener que hacerlo. Tuvo que aceptar mis condiciones sin otro remedio, marchándose triste y frustrado, después de que me preguntara una última vez el por qué.

Y yo, muy a mi pesar, le contesté que había sido un error el habernos unido, sabiendo quienes éramos cada uno.

Días más tarde me entregó su carta de dimisión, aceptándola sin ningún inconveniente. Le propuse aceptar una suma considerable de dinero a cambio de sus servicios en el castillo y la labor que había hecho por Hyrule. Vi en él una mirada de desprecio que jamás había visto, pero sin que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho. Se marchó después de alzarme la voz para negarse a aceptar algo de mí, notablemente enfado y defraudado conmigo.

Era lo que debía hacer, estando él lejos y sin vernos era más adecuado. Mi ignorancia frente a estos temas me llevó a creer que superaría en pocos días su marcha, equivocándome estrepitosamente. Nuevamente no lograba comprender el porqué de mis sentimientos, se suponían que desaparecerían una vez eliminada la raíz de mis "problemas". Pese al dolor, supe que tarde o temprano aquello desaparecería, pero la espera se me hizo eterna. Seguía llegándome cartas de pretendientes y escuchaba las sugerencias de mis consejeros que no hacían más que repetirme aquello que ya sabía. Cuando tenía a Link a mi lado, me daba igual aquello que me dijesen respecto a ese tema. Pero ahora que, literalmente, le había echado del castillo y de mi vida, me invadía una profunda desesperación y arrepentimiento. Fue la primera vez que lloré en mi vida, por lo menos en lo que había en mi memoria, no sabía qué hacer.

Tiempo después de eso, recibí a uno de mis antiguos mentores cuando era niña, Auru. Seguía residiendo en la ciudad como antaño, aunque había años desde la última vez que le vi, mostrándose notablemente más envejecido. Le pregunté por el motivo de su inesperada visita, afirmándome que únicamente quería reencontrarse con su pupila ahora que se había convertido en reina. Sin embargo, la conversación que mantuvimos fue inclinándose hacia cierto tema del que no quería acordarme.

-Sé que no es apropiado que le pregunte esto, pero…-parecía plantearse lo siguiente que me diría- ¿Qué le ocurrió al muchacho para que acabase dejando su trabajo en vuestro castillo, majestad?

-Nada en especial, sólo pensé que tras su accidente lo mejor era que se retirase y volviera a una vida más tranquila. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, así que su dimisión transcurrió sin ningún percance.

-Majestad, le preguntaba esto porque…-lo noté preocupado- su actitud después de su renuncia cambió bastante. Pasaba demasiado tiempo en la taberna de una amiga nuestra, no precisamente para saludarnos a ella y al resto de nuestro grupo. No parecía estar conforme con esa decisión y se abandonó al alcohol durante semanas, descuidándose completamente.

-Oh, comprendo…-a pesar de no mostrar el menor ápice de emoción, me sentía destrozada por lo que me acababa de contar- ¿Y qué ha sido de él? ¿Continúa así?

-Recientemente regresó a Ordon, donde decía que podría olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

-Me alegro por él, es fue el motivo por el que le sugerí irse. Seguramente estará mejor allá que en la ciudadela. Un joven como él está más arraigado a la vida campestre que al bullicio de la ciudad.

-Mi reina, déjelo, no trate de ocultarme lo que realmente sucedió.-aquella afirmación me sorprendió bastante- ¿Usted ama verdaderamente al muchacho?

Me mantuve en silencio durante un momento, pensando en cómo podría saberlo. Tal vez hubiera sido por Link, confesándolo todo mientras bebía sin parar en aquella taberna tan conocida en la ciudadela.

-No tema, él no le ha revelado dicha información a nadie, simplemente lo intuí. Me arriesgué a preguntarle algo tan personal porque tenía la certeza de que entre vos y ese joven había habido una relación amorosa que probablemente llevarais ocultando durante bastante tiempo.-se inclinó como disculpa- Lamento haberos incomodado, majestad. Perdonadme por esta ofensa hacia vuestra persona.

-Vos sabéis mejor que nadie la estricta conducta con la que debo proceder en toda situación. Fue error mío dejar que eso fuese a mayor. Ahora todo ha vuelto a su cauce y el héroe volverá a donde pertenece, mientras mi persona dirige esta nación.

-Eso es lo que deseáis pensar, pero también sabéis que no es cierto. Comprendo los motivos por los que podríais haber alejado al muchacho de vuestro camino…-hizo una extraña pausa- Pero creo que no habéis considerado lo que de verdad piensa vuestro pueblo sobre vos y el héroe que los salvó.

-¿A qué os referís? Precisamente mi deber con mi pueblo fue lo que me hizo renunciar a seguir con él, pues precisan de un rey que los gobierne junto a mí y con el que pueda seguir trasmitiendo la sangre de mi linaje.

-No lo pongo en duda, mas no debe ser estrictamente un rey venido de fuera o ni siquiera ser un noble.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Se supone que ha sido así desde siempre. Una tradición así no debe romperse, debo elegir al más apto para mi pueblo.

-Y ese perfectamente podría ser él.-siguió insistiendo- Consideradlo, desde el Dominio Zora hasta Ordon le reconocen y aclaman como el héroe que es. Es admirado los Goron y los Zora; tiene el cariño de los habitantes de su aldea natal; y la gratitud de los habitantes de Kakariko y de aquí, la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-Pero, señor Auru…-era la primera vez que vacilaba en mis palabras- ¿Qué pensaran mis consejeros? ¿Y los demás reinos extranjeros? Una alianza con alguno de ellos sería beneficiosa, tanto para la economía como la seguridad del reino.

-Habéis olvidado que la decisión es enteramente vuestra. Ninguno de los que usted nombra puede decidir su destino, téngalo muy en cuenta. ¿Qué desea? ¿Vivir el resto de su vida con un hombre al que no ama sólo por eso? ¿O hacerlo con aquel que salvó su vida y la de todos nosotros en Hyrule? ¿A quién creéis que acogerán más vuestros súbditos y vos misma?

Se despidió cortésmente después de dejarme con aquella gran duda. Estuve dos días enteros pensando en sus palabras, hasta que en el tercero al fin supe lo que hacer, ir tras él. Me escabullí del castillo ocultándome gracias a mi manto negro, alquilando un caballo en la ciudad que usé para cabalgar en dirección a Ordon.

Cuando llegué quise llamarle a su puerta, pero estaba. A quien sí vi mientras inspeccionaba si se encontraba allí fue a Ilia, que razonadamente se sorprendió al verme. Le pregunté donde se encontraba y me respondió que estaría cuidando del ganado en los pastizales donde solían alimentarlas. Antes de poder ir ella se interpuso, queriendo saber por qué había venido sola a buscarlo y el motivo por el cual Link había regresado deprimido a aldea.

Simplemente le contesté que había sido culpa mía y había venido para arreglar mi colosal error.

Atravesé el lugar sin ocultar mi rostro, causando gran expectación en los pobladores de esa tierra y noté como se me seguían hacia mi reencuentro con Link. El principal encargado de cuidar a las cabras, un hombre llamado Braulio, salió corriendo junto a los demás del pueblo en cuanto me vio, sinceramente hubiera preferido no llamar tanto la atención. Me acerqué a Link, muy diferente con esas ropas campesinas, que permanecía tumbado en la hierba ajeno a lo que ocurría, sentándome a su lado. Todos nos miraban escondidos desde una prudencial distancia, tampoco querían interponerse. Tardó en reaccionar unos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, apartándose de un salto debido a su sorpresa. No supo cómo actuar al verme allí, mostraba en su expresión una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza, pidiéndole únicamente que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Me disculpé con él y mostré el enorme arrepentimiento que sentía al haberle tratado tan horriblemente. Le expliqué cuáles habían sido los motivos que me habían llevado a hacerlo, con la esperanza de conseguir su perdón. Estaba en su derecho a no hacerlo, así que viendo que no mostraba signos de ellos, me temí lo peor. Sin embargo, cuando lo daba todo por perdido, me abrazó con gran sentimiento, casi al borde de las lágrimas, correspondiéndole con gran felicidad y paz interior. Después de eso, sólo me quedó contarle la otra razón por la cual había venido a buscarle.

-Link…-era realmente difícil confesarle aquello- ¿Quisieras… gobernar junto a mí y ser el nuevo rey de Hyrule?

Mi pregunta obviamente le causó gran impresión, probablemente ninguna persona se imaginase que pudiera sucederle algo así. Esto unos instantes en silencio, quieto. Hasta que de repente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme y dejándome bajo él, ambos tumbados en aquella verde pradera.

Con ello aceptó convertirse en mi rey y en el de todos los hyrulianos, besándonos sin ningún complejo a que nos vieran, por primera vez.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-¡Mamá! ¡Quieta! ¡Me cepillas el pelo demasiado fuerte!

-No tendría que hacerlo si tuvieras más cuidado. Siempre terminas igual, con el cabello revuelto y enredado, que después yo he encargarme de deshacer tus nudos.

-¡Pero no es culpa mía! ¡Sólo hago lo que hacen los demás niños! ¡Jugar!

-Sí, eso está muy bien. Pero no creo que sea propio de una princesa ensuciarse y despeinarse tanto, sólo habiendo estado unas horas correteando por ahí y haberte peinado también esta mañana.

-¿Y tú qué, mamá? ¡Tampoco debe ser algo propio de una reina ponerse tan gorda!

-¡Oiga! ¿De dónde has sacado ese vocabulario? ¿Crees que esa es manera de referirte a tu madre?

-Sí, ya lo sé… ¡Seguro que este será un pesado! ¡Sólo mira cómo te ha puesto!

Sólo puedo reírme, no sé de donde habrá sacado ese carácter. Creo que también me he distraído recordando la historia de Link y mía, por eso le he tirado tan fuerte del pelo hasta el punto de arrancarle algún mechón. Quizás algún día se lo cuente, sobre cómo nos conocimos, obviamente censurando diversas partes que a nadie a parte de mí debería interesarles.

Se trata de mi hija, con la cual suelo tener discusiones referidas a sus formas y el poco cuidado que le dedica a su apariencia. Ha heredado de su padre una hermosa melena rubia, aunque más brillante, como los dorados rayos de sol que lo iluminan. Por ese le dedico tanto tiempo, si fuera por ella este hermoso cabello se echaría a perder. Ella acaba de cumplir ocho años y aparte espero a mi segundo hijo, al cual sólo le quedan escasos meses para nacer. ¡Espero que sea varón, porque tanto su padre lo desea como yo quiero no tener dos hijas con el mismo primer nombre!

Como marca la tradición, todas las mujeres de la Familia Real de Hyrule han de llevar el mismo nombre, Zelda. Pero no es estrictamente necesario que sea el único, por lo cual para evitar confusiones le pusimos un segundo nombre bastante simbólico. "Midilia", una fusión del nombre de otras dos mujeres importantes en la vida de mi marido. No me molestó, al contrario, me pareció un buen nombre y le honraba ese gesto que tuvo al ponérselo. Ahora sólo cabía esperar si el bebé que espero será del sexo que deseamos, tengo varios nombres pensados en caso de que resulte varón.

El tiempo ha transcurrido rápido, ya llevamos aproximadamente diez años de reinado conjunto. Mi pueblo en general se tomó bien la noticia de mi compromiso con el héroe que salvó al reino, aunque siempre quedaron escépticos que no veían con buenos ojos nuestra unión. No me importó, ha demostrado con creses ser un magnífico rey, esposo y padre.

Ahora estamos de visita en su aldea natal, Ordon, donde mismo le pedí por así decirlo, matrimonio. Este lugar ha prosperado mucho desde entonces, mucha gente se ha mudado aquí, la mayoría procedente de la ciudad atraídos por la curiosidad de conocer el lugar donde nació su rey. Buscando una vida más tranquila, han hecho que este pueblo rebose de ella. El número de cabras ha aumentado considerablemente, añadiendo la cría de caballos y ganado vacuno a su producción ganadera. También lo han hecho sus cultivos y explotación maderera, respetado siempre su entorno y replantando cada árbol que talasen, además de limitarse sus propias cuotas.

La amiga de Link, Ilia, es ahora la alcaldesa de esta localidad en auge. Otros amigos suyos han prosperado gracias a él. La guerrera es ahora la capitana de mi guardia, siendo francamente mejor que cualquiera de los hombres que han estado en su puesto antes que ella; el investigador sobre la raza Uca es ahora uno de mis más valorados consejeros y maestros de mi hija, junto con Auru, al que le pedí personalmente que desempeñara también dichas funciones; la tabernera, a la cual le concedí un título nobiliario por su inestimable labor de ayuda a mi marido y su establecimiento se convirtió en zona de parada obligatoria a cualquier visitante a mi reino; o aquel niño prodigio, que pronto comenzará a llevar sus negocios por su propia cuenta sin la intervención de un mayor de edad y que probablemente se vuelva uno de los comerciantes más ricos de mi reino. Quizás me planteé en unos años hacerle mi tesorero real o consejero de economía.

Todos ellos y el resto de amistades de Link han salido ganando, siendo digan lo que digan, totalmente merecido.

-¡Oye, Midilia! ¿Ya has terminado? –se acercó un niño a mi hija, era amigo suyo.

-¡Déjame en paz, Bonet! ¿Por qué no estás con tu madre?

-¡Porque está con tu padre, tonta! –y le sacó la lengua, al cual le devolvió el mismo gesto mi hija-¿Son muy amigos, sabes?

-¡Pues no parece que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros! ¿No crees?

Era el hijo de Ilia, el cual parecía una copia de su abuelo Bono. Normalmente era un chico tímido y educado, pero se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres de mi retoña. Le dejé que se marchara a jugar con él no sin antes darle un último tirón en el pelo a propósito, como recordatorio de lo que pasaría si volvía a presentarse ante mí así. Yo me quedé sentada disfrutando de la brisa, observando a aquellos animales que pastaban mientras trataba de colocarme en la posición más cómoda posible para que mi enorme vientre de embarazada no me molestase demasiado. Un poco más tarde apareció Link, sentándose conmigo mientras ambos veíamos y escuchábamos lo que a cierta distancia estaba haciendo nuestra hija con su amigo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Le has hecho un rasguño en la pata! –exclamó el joven, mirando la pezuña de un potro- ¡Te dije que jugaras con él!

-¡No tiene nada, mentiroso! ¡Está perfectamente!

-¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Mi madre me dijo que él era y sigue siendo muy patoso con su yegua Epona!

-¿Es que no sabes hablar de algo de no te haya dicho tu madre? ¡Madura de una vez!

-¡Pero si sólo tengo seis años! ¡Tú eres la que deberías hacerlo! ¡Eres más vieja!

Mientras tanto, Link y yo nos reíamos de sus discusiones infantiles, que a él le traían muchos recuerdos. Precisamente sobre cuando él apenas hacía algo con Epona, y siempre Ilia le recriminaba el poco cuidado que tenía con ella, según su criterio.

Ciertamente, me hace feliz todo esto, cómo es mi vida ahora. Pensar que podría haberlo perdido todo por culpa de mi férrea moral…al menos, pude rectificar y el futuro que nos espera a ambos es prometedor.

Y si realmente el hecho de estar juntos es una maldición… sinceramente, me parece una maldición muy deseable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Fin… ¡Hasta otro One-Shot!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es mi primer One-Shot, ese que les prometí a aquellos que hayan leído mi primera historia de Zelda (**_**Después de la tormenta llega la calma ¿O no?**_**).**

**Y al mismo tiempo, también es mi primer "lima-limón". No sé si lo habré hecho bien al haberlo descrito desde un punto de vista en primera persona, pero qué más da. **

**Espero a ver si con este nuevo ordenador que me han comprado, bastante más potente que el anterior y con "8 ventanas", que ha sido todo un cambio desde el "XD".**

**Bueno, mejor me despido antes de que sigáis aguantando mis chistes malos. Estoy trabajando el capítulo 32 de la historia de la que hablé antes, para los que estéis interesados.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
